Sonic-X: Super Tails Is Born
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: A One-Shot from Sonic X. What if Tails beats Perfect Chaos and not Sonic. Will Tails be able to defeat Chaos, will Tails be able to turn Super? Find out in This one-Shot. Includes Tails turning super for the first time. Could be around 5,000 to 10,000 words T rating as it may be violent.


**Sonic-X: Super Tails Is Born.**

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hello everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 signing in this is my 12th Sonic X fanfic. Sorry, that I didn't upload on Monday like I said I would. I just had a very very hard week.:( I've never cried as hard in a long time. It had been so tough that I couldn't even write. I am now feeling a lot better._

_First things first. 12 Sonic X fanfics!? Wow! I think that's the most Sonic X fanfic that any author wrote. I am such a big fan of the show._

_I decided to write a fanfic about Tails turning super for the first time since Sonic 3 And Knuckles. Hence my Fanfiction name. I was thinking of a Super Tails fanfic to write and came up with this one even before I even got an account. _

_Also, this fanfic is the reason why I chose my fanfiction name to be SuperTailsFan0812 as I always found Super Tails to be quite cool. _

_I also think that Super Tails doesn't appear much so I really wanted to write this fanfic._

_I am hoping that this__ fanfic will contain up to 10,000 words to 15 or 20,000 words but if not, I did try my best on it but I may get up to 8,000 which will be my target._

_This story will be during the battle with Perfect Chaos. But instead of Sonic going super, it is Tails. This is like an alternate scene, Kinda like Comforting A Friend In Need._

_This might be one violent and emotional fanfic so I must warn you. This story will involve so many harsh injuries and a scene that involves a near-death. I just hope it won't be too violent as I don't write them very often. I'm not a big fan of violent scenes where my favourite characters get hurt. Also, I just hope that this story will turn out okay._

_Anyways, here is Sonic-X: Super Tails Is Born, I hope you enjoy this story and I will chat at the end of this story_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do. I only own the powers that Tails used during the battle with Chaos which are Electric and Chaos Electricity Energy Beam._

* * *

**Sonic-X: Super Tails Is Born.**

Perfect Chaos was destroying the city. Everyone was freaking out, the city was submerged. Tails really needed to do something to help. Tails felt an act of New burning courage in him, took a deep breath and shifted to his best friend. He felt like he wanted to take down Chaos.

"Sonic." Tails addressed, gaining everyone's attention.

Sonic's ears flicked and turned to his little brother. "Yes, buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails was frightened but was still going to do this. Tails felt like he could do this. "Sonic. Please don't be mad but... I want to beat Chaos." Tails announced.

Everyone around Tails gasped in shock, disbelief and worry. Could Tails be ready or strong enough to defeat Chaos solely?

Amy seemed angry but mostly worried, "Tails? Are you crazy?!" Amy shouted causing Tails to recoil back. "Chaos is really powerful!"

"But Amy, I want to do this. Station Square is depending on us, and I really want a chance not to be useless." Tails told.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't say that Tails. You're not useless." Chris comforted. "You are strong, gentle, smart and cheerful. Please don't say that."

Sonic tried to reason with Tails. "Chris is right buddy. You're not useless, you are my best friend and younger brother buddy. You could get badly hurt." Sonic tried to say, laying his hand on Tails' other shoulder.

Tails looked quite sad. "But Chris, Sonic. I don't want Perfect Chaos to wreak this city." Tails tried to say.

Chuck was quite concerned. "Tails, please. We don't want you to get badly hurt." Chuck tried to say but Tails didn't want to back down from this. "We care so much for you."

Tails shook his head with an extremely brave look shinning in his sky blue eyes. "Chuck, Sonic, Amy, Chris. I really need to do this. I don't want Station Square to be destroyed. It's like my other home. Additionally, I REALLY want an opportunity to be a hero and not just a sidekick." Tails explained.

Sonic looked worried about this but was willing to let Tails have his chance. "Tails, are you sure you want to do this buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded with a sign of burning courage in him. "I am positive Sonic besides, I want to see if I could turn Super." Tails explained.

Chris smiled but still seemed worried for Tails. "I am sure you can turn Super Tails. I believe in you." Chris encouraged, giving Tails a hug.

Tails smiled and hugged Chris back. "Thank you, Chris, I won't let you down." Tails spoke with a burning look of pure determination.

Chris smiled. "You won't Tails." Chris soothed.

Sonic took a deep breath and nodded, understanding. "Okay, buddy. Just promise me that you'll be careful." Sonic requested, still unsure if should let his best friend do this.

Tails smiled. He was glad that Sonic let him deal with Chaos. "Don't worry Sonic. I'll be careful. Just leave it to me." Tails told. Sonic gave Tails a hug for good luck.

Knuckles smiled. "Good luck kid." Knuckles wished.

Big smiled before patting Tails' back. "We know you can do it!" Big supported.

Chris handed Tails the 7 Chaos Emeralds who took them. Tails placed the Emeralds around him and concentrated hard.

Tails shut his eyes as he focuses on his energy and hoped he could turn super. The Chaos emeralds spun around Tails faster and quicker.

Tails began trembling with the intense power in him and crossed his arms. Tails shot his eyes open as he screamed as he released his power in him and then his body flashed and bright energy occurred which made everyone shut their eyes as the light was so bright. "HRAAAAH!" Tails shouted.

Tails screamed louder as the light grew brighter and brighter until it was at it's fullest. Everyone could still hear grunting noises coming from Tails as the power of positivity was powering up rapidly in him. "Grrr! Grrrah!" Tails grunted.

Big was amazed by the bright light. "WHOA!" Big shouted.

Chris smiled. "I think Tails has gone super." Chris cheered.

Tails had transformed into Super Tails. This was quite a sight to see.

The light slowly faded away and Tails was revealed. Everyone opened their eyes and smiled and cheered when they saw Tails' fur was golden yellow, his eyes red and he even had a powerful electricity energy aura surrounding him.

Sonic turned to his friends with a proud look. "Guys! Tails has gone Super! That's my buddy!" Sonic applauded. "The last time Tails had turned super was since my adventure when I met Knuckles which was 4 years ago."

Chris smiled as his friend turned super for the first time since 4 years. "**YAAAY**! Go Tails!" Chris encouraged.

Everyone around who was watching the battle between Super Tails and Chaos, all cheered loudly. "Tails! Tails! Tails!" Everyone all chanted.

Super Tails opened his eyes and examined himself and noticed that he did succeed to turn into his Super form. Super Tails smiled as he examined his current form. Suddenly...

Chuck gasped as he could see Chaos about to attack Super Tails. "Tails! Look out!" Chuck warned.

Everyone else gasped at this, hoping that Super Tails could get away in time before Chaos could touch him.

Super Tails looked up but was too late to react. Chaos had noticed the golden fox and whacked him away. Super Tails hits the ground with a scream of agony.

Everyone gasped loudly at this. Sonic covered his eyes as he could not stand his brother getting badly hurt. "Tails!" Sonic cried in worry.

Super Tails shakily got to his feet and opened his eyes to see Chaos preparing to hurt Super Tails again. Super Tails yelped as he flew away from the attack and screamed as he powered up, causing his aura to burst with extreme power and electricity.

"**SUPER** **ELECTRIC TAIL ATTACK**!" Super Tails yelled as his aura began powering up even more.

Super Tails' golden tails began igniting up with intense electricity and then flew at full speed and swung his tails as hard as he could at Chaos. The attack caused a huge shock of electricity which did some damage to Chaos. Super Tails was already getting extremely tired. Chaos slapped Super Tails away and into the ground hard again. Super Tails hit his head hard and he could have sworn that he badly hurt his legs too. Poor guy.

Super Tails didn't give up but he did feel a bit nauseated. Super Tails nearly vomited but succeeded to keep it down. Super Tails quickly healed from his upset stomach and became more determined to beat this monster.

Super Tails shot a flew energy blasts at Chaos while flying around the water monster. Chaos tried to swipe Super Tails but the golden fox dodged and dove out of the way.

"**Hrrragh**!" Super Tails grunted as he fired an even more powerful ray of energy which critically damaged Chaos. Chaos yelled in pain and tried to attack Super Tails.

Chaos managed to whack the fox away again. Super Tails was knocked to the ground hard, Super Tails was too tired to let out a scream.

But this time, Super Tails took a bit longer to get on his feet. He was getting more and more tired and weak.

Everyone could tell that Super Tails was getting more tired so they began to chant Tails' name again. That way, it could give him the strength the beat Chaos.

"**TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**!" Everyone chanted loudly.

Super Tails opened his eyes when he could hear the chanting and smiled while tears fell from the praises he received. Super Tails crossed his arms and screamed loudly as his super form was powered up again and could feel the burning power flowing through him.

Super Tails flew at Chaos at full speed and began striking him with powerful kicks and tail attacks.

Chaos was getting very mad now and blasted a beam of water at Super Tails who evaded it. The golden fox shot a few energy balls at Chaos. Chaos slapped Super Tails away again on the ground which really hurt him severely.

Tails shakily rose to his feet but fell from the pain and how weak he was feeling. Everyone gasped at this, watching Tails still trying to get up, but the same thing kept happening.

Cream looked worried for her friend. "Oh No! He is really hurt." Cream cried in so much worry as Tails kept trying to get up but kept falling.

Chris was worried about Tails. "Tails is badly hurt. Chaos must've really injured him. Guys, We need to start a chant. It may help Tails regain his strength!" Chris suggested.

"Good idea Chris. Let's chant Tails' name." Sonic spoke.

"**TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**!" Everyone chorused loudly.

Tails smiled before shutting his eyes as he felt the energy he need slowly returning to him. Tails screamed loudly as his full energy was returned.

Chaos shot a beam of water at his friends. Everyone shouted in horror at this. Super Tails saw this and lets out a loud gasp. Tails glared and quickly recovered before he flew in front of his friends at full speed, growling as no one messes with his friends. "Oh no, you don't!" Super Tails grunted.

Super Tails raised his hands up and created a beam of energy that was staticky as the electricity strengthened up to form a huge ball. "Chaos ELECTRICITY Energy Beam!" He called and rammed his hands toward the Chaos monster releasing the energy beam as hard as he could. "**Hrrrrh**!" He grunted.

Chaos' beam crashes into the electricity beam and they were now fighting each other.

Super Tails grunted from the collision which knocked him back a little bit. "**GRAH**!" Super Tails grunted as he shoved his hands out harder.

Everyone opened their eyes to see Super Tails were in front of them struggling to force back the powerful water beam from them.

Chris grunted and opened one eye and saw Super Tails pushing back the beam of water back from his friends. "Tails!" Chris cried, in surprise, horror and joy.

Super Tails grunted he tried to full out release all his strength in this one energy beam.

Super Tails looked over at his friends, opened one eye and looked back. "Guys, get back immediately! I'll handle this!" Tails cried, gritting his teeth as he forced his ray of electricity to fight back Chaos' beam.

Everyone ran further away as everything began shaking and the energy got greater.

Chaos' water beam was fighting back extremely well. Tails grunted loudly. "**HRRAH**! **GRRR**! **GRRRAH**!" Tails grunted, strengthening the capability of his electric energy beam.

Tails was doing very well maintaining his strength but was very close to giving up but knew that if he did, Chaos would fully destroy Station Square and Tails will not let Chaos do that. Tails grunted even louder and pushed harder. "**I**.. **WON'T**.. **LET**... **YOU**... **WIN**... **CHAOS**!" Tails shouted, grunting.

Chaos raised the power to his beam which nearly overwhelmed Tails' beam but the young fox managed to push back. Tails had tears in his eyes, he was exhausted, so very exhausted as well, he really wanted to stop, it hurt so bad. Tails didn't want to give up either.

Chris could tell that Tails was becoming tired so he wanted to cheer Tails on. "Come on Tails! You can do this. Don't give up." Chris supported.

Tails gasped and looked back at his friends with a panicked, pained and worried looked.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. "You can do it Tails, just focus on all your strength." Sonic encouraged.

Chuck smiled. "We believe in you Tails!" Chuck cheered.

"Come on Tails! You can do it, kid! Just keep pushing. You're our only hope!" Knuckles cheered.

"Go Tails!" Big Cheered.

Tikal cheered Tails on. "Don't give up Tails!" Tikal cheered.

Amy whistled. "Keep going Tails!" Amy cheered.

"You can win Tails!" Cream encouraged.

"Chao Chao CHAO!" Cheese chirped.

Everyone in the ground began chatting again. "**TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**! **TAILS**!" Everyone chanted extremely loudly.

Tails smiled at the chanting. Just hearing the heartfelt support raised his energy to 1000X. He must not give up. He had to increase his power and concentrate on beating the foe. Tails took a deep breath and grits his teeth and fully unleashed his extreme power. Man, it really hurt to keep his energy going at extreme and full strength.

Tails shut his eyes and screamed loudly as he fully unleashed his strength and pushed his hands out as hard as he could, grunting extremely loudly. "**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Tails screamed shaking due to the intense power he was unleashing and also due to the force pushing him. Tails' beam of electricity increased even more, slowly defeating Chaos beam.

Sonic saw that Tails was beginning to fight back and smiled before cheering Tails on. "**THAT'S IT TAILS**! **YOU NEARLY GOT HIM**, **BUDDY**!** JUST KEPT GOING**! **DON'T GIVE UP**!" Sonic yelled, getting very excited for his brother winning the fight.

Tails shut his eyes extremely tightly. "**HHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**, **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Tails grunted again, pushing his hands out the hardest he never could manage. Tails was sweating big time was so exhausted.

Tails' energy beam spiked to max power and it overpowered Chaos's beam and shot him dead in the mouth. This action caused his whole body to turn golden before finally exploding. The blast launched Tails on the ground hard causing the others to gasp. Tails heard a crack which caused him to scream loudly in agony and slowly lifted his left arm to see it was broken. Tails shut his eyes as the pain got more intensified.

Chaos was defeated! Tails had done it! He had done the impossible! He saved the day! No one thought that this talented fox could win this battle!

Tails began loudly panting in extreme exhaustion and pain as he slowly rose to his feet and slowly lifted himself and flew in the air in victory. Tails slowly lowered himself to the ground and back to the others. Tails shut his eyes as he took in the clapping, cheering and even whistling. Everyone began cheering loudly for Tails.

But while everyone was cheering. Tails shakily collapsed on his knees in extreme exhaustion and fell forward, banged his head on the concrete in the process. His super form disappearing. Tails shut his eyes and became unconscious.

Tails was badly injured due to injuries that Chaos did. He had cuts, bruises and even a black eye. His fur looked bad too. He looked like he was going to stay in the hospital for quite a while.

Everyone gasped loudly, especially Sonic, Chris and Chuck.

Sonic dashed over to Tails and was nearly on the verge of tears. He felt so proud, horrorstruck and worried all at once. Sonic gently shook Tails, frantically to wake Tails up. "Tails? **Tails**! Buddy! Can you hear me! Sonic called frantically to try and wake up his best friend.

Cream looked very worried. "Is he okay?" Cream asked.

Big didn't know. "I'm not sure Cream," Big told.

Chris looked at Chuck who got out his phone. "**GRANDPA**! Get an ambulance immediately. Tails needs medical care now!" Chris shouted.

"Okay, Chris, could you check on Sonic and Tails?" Chuck asked.

Chris nodded and ran over to Tails before gently shaking him. "Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails. Please open your eyes for me." Chris begged.

Tails didn't respond. It seemed that Tails was weakened to the point of extreme exhaustion and due to the injuries Tails gotten.

Chris gently turned Tails around on his back and loudly gasped. Tails really didn't look so good. His face had cuts and bruises, his body also made cuts, bruises and bumps. His stomach had a huge bruise which was purple, his tails looked sprained, his head had a huge purple bruise and had a black eye. His arm and both legs are broken.

Chris looked extremely worried. Even though in Super form, Chaos was still so powerful.

Chris took a closer look and gasped. "Oh my! Tails' left arm and left and right leg are broken, he has a big bump on his forehead and he is looking badly out of shape," Chris concluded.

Sonic felt tears running down his face. "Tails, buddy... Please. Please don't leave me..." Sonic whispered.

Tails didn't respond and still remained motionless. Sonic began to cry, hoping not to lose his best friend.

Chris gently laid his hand on Tails' head and felt quite a bump. Chris gently removed his hand and then gently checked Tails' pulse and concluded that Tails was unconscious. There was a weak pulse.

Chris heard Sonic crying and hugged him. "It's okay Sonic. Tails will be alright. He's just extremely exhausted after defeating Chaos. The beam of electricity energy must've REALLY exhausted him out." Chris explained.

Sonic was still crying. He really does not want to lose Tails. They're The Unbreakable Bond for a reason. They are inseparable.

While this was going on, Chuck had called an ambulance. The paramedic that was on the line with Chuck told him there was a hospital nearby. Around 5 minutes away.

Chuck looked relieved. "Okay, thank you so much. Yep, Okay see you then. Bye." Chuck told as He hung the phone up.

Chuck lowered the phone from his ear and found everyone gathered around the unconscious fox.

They hoped that the ambulance will arrive quickly. Tails needed urgent medical attention or there might be a chance he may not make it...

* * *

In around 5 minutes, the ambulance arrived. The sirens were blaring loudly as the ambulance arrived at the scene. Everyone cheered as the ambulance drove near them before parking. Once the ambulance had fully parked, Two human paramedics come out of the vehicle and ran over to Tails with the stretcher and began to check Tails over.

Sonic was crying still due to the worry for Tails and the battle earlier. Everyone was worried too.

Chris was still hugging Sonic to soothe him. "Shhh, it's okay Sonic. The ambulance has arrived. Tails will get all the help he needs." Chris soothed.

The first human looked up. "Poor Tails. How did he end up like this?" The first human asked which was a female who had blonde hair.

Sonic looked sad. "He saved us all after defeating Chaos. Chaos had hurt him many times during the battle." Sonic explained.

The first paramedic looked amazed. "I see Sonic. My name is Josie and this is Patrick. How old is Tails?" She asked.

Chris decided to take over, seeing Sonic so distraught and worried about Tails. "Tails is 8 years old," Chris replied. "Just to tell you that he gets shy when meeting new people."

Josie smiled. "That's okay. Everyone gets shy. We'll make sure Tails has the best care." Josie assured.

Josie and Patrick began to check Tails over again and noticed a big bump on his head where Chaos slapped him on the ground and also when he collapsed in exhaustion. His left arm and right and left legs didn't look good either and he was bleeding at some spots too and had cuts, bruises, some were purple and bumps.

They concluded that Tails needed to go to the hospital immediately so they could fix Tails' legs and arm. Josie took out a few things while Patrick placed Tails on the stretcher before setting Tails in so the fox can be safely strapped in.

Once Tails was strapped in, they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. Once in the ambulance, Josie opened the back door and looked at the gang. "We'll take Tails to the hospital so we can give him an operation to fix his legs and arms and we'll call you when Tails has recovered enough for visitors." She explained.

Sonic nodded. "OK. We'll go to the mall and get Tails some get well cards and buy him gifts." Sonic replied. "But could you promise one thing?" Sonic asked.

Patrick looked concerned. "What is it Sonic?" Patrick asked in concern for the hedgehog hero's request.

Sonic took a deep breath and tried not to cry. "Could you please look after Tails well. He's my only family. and I'm his too. He means the world to me and I don't want to lose him." Sonic spoke quietly.

Josie smiled before walking out of the ambulance. She then knelt down to Sonic's level and laid her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Don't worry Sonic, we'll look after Tails. We'll let you know when he has woken up so you can be with him." She assured with great care.

Sonic smiled as he felt a little better but was still very worried about his bestest friend. "Thank you so much." Sonic thanked softly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Josie smiled and stood up before walking back into the ambulance and sat in a chair next to the still unconscious fox. Josie got out 6 emesis bags just in case.

Patrick started the engine and turned the sirens on and drove to the hospital. While on the way to the Station Hospital, Josie attached a heart monitor on Tails' chest, a breathing mask on his muzzle and also other medical things.

Josie kept looking at Tails, making sure Tails is okay. "Stay with us Tails, Stay with us." She replied.

The ambulance had now made it to the nearby hospital and drove up near the entrance of the hospital. The ambulance slowed down and fully parked before Patrick stopped the ambulance.

Once the ambulance had completely stopped, Patrick turned the engine off and got out of the vehicle and opened the back of it.

Josie unstrapped the stretcher and unloaded it from the ambulance before dashing into the door.

"We need the operating room open now, we have an 8-year-old fox called Tails, he needs emergency surgery now!" Josie yelled. "He has broken both his legs and his left arm."

Josie raced to the operating room which, thankfully, it was all clear.

Josie gently picked Tails up and laid him on the bed. She felt his pulse and was relieved when she could feel a strong, but steady pulse.

Josie placed all the medical equipment on Tails to monitor his vitals including heart rate, oxygen and other vials. She then inserted an IV in Tails' arm before putting the mask on the fox's muzzle.

After making sure that the aesthetic was a-okay and strong enough so Tails doesn't wake up during the surgery, The team of surgeons began to operate to fix Tails' legs and left arm.

* * *

While the Operation was occurring, everyone was so worried about Tails, especially Sonic and Chris and Chuck as they were Tails' closest friends. Sonic was especially so worried. Sonic was so close to Tails, more like an older brother towards the fox.

It had been about 2 hours when the Ambulance had left to go to the hospital and everyone had gone to the mall to buy some presents for Tails.

At around an hour, the gang returned from the mall, with the presents they got Tails, along with a get well balloon. Big and Tikal wasn't at the mansion but will visit Tails when they get the chance.

Chuck's phone began buzzing suddenly which alarmed everyone. It was from the hospital, to tell Chuck how Tails is going.

"Hold on everyone, the hospital is ringing, I think they are going to discuss what's going on with Tails," Chuck explained.

Everyone nodded before they worked to wrap Tails' parents. Chuck went into another room to speak to the hospital.

Sonic was pacing around nervously. He had brought Tails a special friendship ring, a box of mint chocolate and a modal plane. Sonic had been pacing after the mall trip.

Knuckles took note of this and tried to assure Tails. "Sonic. Calm down. Everything will be okay, Tails will be okay, He is a tough kid." Knuckles assured. Laying his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic sighed. "I know Knuckles. But I can't stop worrying about Tails. He is my family. My one and only family. I really don't want to lose him." Sonic explained.

Knuckles have Sonic a hug. "Don't worry Sonic. I understand. Tails and like my family along with you. Tails is in very good hands." Knuckles assured.

Sonic smiled as he felt a little better. "Thanks, Knux." Sonic thanked, grateful that Knuckles was there like Tails.

Chris came over to Sonic and Knuckles. "Hey, guys." He greeted.

Sonic perked up. "Hey, Chris." Sonic greeted.

Knuckles gave a smile towards Chris. "Hi, Chris." Knuckles greeted as well.

Chris was worried about Tails, just like Sonic.

"Guys, Are you worried about Tails?" Chris asked, "I am too." Chris admitted.

Sonic smiled weakly and placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "I know Chris. I just can't bear to lose Tails. He really means the world to me. He's not just my bestest friend, he is my younger brother." Sonic explained.

Chris felt sorry when he saw tears welling up in Sonic's eyes. "Don't worry Sonic. We are all worried, Tails is like a younger brother to me too." Chris soothed.

Sonic smiled and gave Chris a hug. "Thank you, Chris." Sonic thanked.

Chris smiled."No worries. Tails will never ever give up on us." Chris assured.

Sonic, Chris and Knuckles began wrapping their presents for Tails.

"Guys! I have some big news! The hospital rang and it's about Tails!" Chuck shouted, startling everyone who was in the middle of wrapping Tails' parents.

Sonic instantly sprang to his feet and looked at Chuck with worry. "What happen Chuck is Tails okay?" Sonic asked.

"What is it, grandpa? How is Tails going?" Chris asked.

Chuck looked worried. "Tails was finished with his surgery about 3 hours ago. The damage was so bad that it took so long. Tails is still asleep from his surgery but the doctor wanted to tell us that Tails had suffered from a concussion. The surgeons managed to fix Tails' broken legs and left arm. They told me that Tails nearly lost his life twice but they managed to save his life." Chuck explained, "They said that Tails really was in critical shape and he is a tough kid for surviving this."

Everyone gasped in shock, horror and fright at this. Tails nearly died... TWICE?! Tails really is so brave.

Chris had tears in his eyes. "Wait.. you mean... Tails... Nearly died...?" He whispered.

Chuck turned away and nodded, wiping away his tears. "I am afraid so Chris. Tails was in a very critical condition. But luckily, Tails has the best doctors to make sure he is okay." Chuck explained, wiping away more tears.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat and he began to panic. "Oh no! Tails!" Sonic spoke in worry, horrified that Tails nearly died twice.

Chris hugged Sonic to support him. "It's okay Sonic. Grandpa said that Tails is okay." Chris reassured, struggling not to cry himself.

Chuck smiled. "That is right Chris, they said that Tails is a very tough kid," Chuck assured.

Cream sniffed and wiped her eyes, so as Amy and Chris. Sonic was still worried about Tails though.

Everyone continued to wrap Tails' presents. They were now seriously worried after hearing that Tails nearly died.

In about 10 minutes, Chuck's phone rang again. It must be the hospital ringing to tell Chuck how Tails is going.

Chuck placed his hand over the phone and stood up.

"Hold on everyone. I think the hospital is calling us that they have an update on Tails," Chuck explained.

"Okay, Grandpa. I hope everything will be okay." Chris said worriedly.

Chuck went to another room to chat. "Hello, Chuck Thorndyke speaking. Yeah? What's that you say? Tails is ready for visitors now? That's great. He is in his room and we Just go slow with him? Okay. I'll let his friends know and we'll arrive in 20 minutes. Okay, thank you. Bye." Chuck told.

Chuck was ecstatic, Tails was ready for his friends to visit him. Chuck ran in the lounge room.

Chuck accidentally startled everyone in the room. "Hey, guys. I have some great news. The doctors told us that Tails is ready to see us. Tails is not awake as he is extremely tired and weak." Chuck explained. "He'll probably be awake when we get to his room."

Everyone cheered. They were so excited to see Tails. Everyone got prepared. They got all the presents for Tails before heading out the door. Sonic ran to the hospital. While Chuck drove the others.

* * *

At the Station Hospital, Lilly and Greg were making Tails' room the best it can be. They saw what Tails did and honoured him as a saviour and they also heard that Tails nearly died due to how critically his condition was when he arrived at the hospital. They were glad that Tails had survived the whole event.

"There, Tails' room is ready when he arrives," Lilly told.

A knock was heard at the door and Greg answered it. "Hey Josie, I see that the operation was a success," Greg told.

The nurse nodded and rolled the bed into the room. "Yeah, It was a huge success, Tails is still asleep so we have to set him up to the monitors and leg slings so they could rest his legs," Josie spoke.

Greg, Lilly and Josie all lifted Tails onto his bed before setting up the monitors. Josie gently placed Tails' legs onto the slings and made sure that Tails was very comfortable. Tails' breathing mask was still on his muzzle. Greg placed a yellow bucket near the bed just in case Tails begins vomiting from the concussion he had. Tails' head was wrapped in a bandage as well as his stomach which was still kinda purple. His arm had a cast and his legs had one as well.

While they were attaching the equipment, they heard another knock. Greg answered the door and in came Sonic.

Sonic smiled as he sees Lilly and Greg, "Lilly, Greg, It's good to see you again." Sonic greeted.

Lilly smiled. "It's great to see you too Sonic. Don't worry Tails is okay." She assured.

Sonic smiled at the reassurance. "Tails really means the world to me as he is my only family," Sonic spoke.

Lilly smiled. "I know Sonic." She soothed.

All three heard footsteps and turned to the door to see Chris, Ella, Mr Tanaka Chuck Cream and Cheese and Amy. Chris hold the get well well balloon.

"Hey, guys. Did you manage to find a car park?" Sonic asked.

Chuck nodded. "Yeah we did," Chuck replied.

Sonic smiled before walking up to Tails' bed and held Tails' hand in a tight grip. Sonic jumped when he felt Tails giving him a returning squeeze.

Sonix became excited. "I think he is waking up," Sonic whispered.

Everyone turned to the bed and saw Tails was trying to regain consciousness. Sonic was right as Tails began groaning and moving in bed.

Chris smiled at this. "Tails is waking up," Chris spoke gently.

Tails groaned again and slowly moved in the bed again before lastly opening his eyes very slowly and in pain. Everyone smiled. Tails blinked twice and looked at his surroundings.

"Ooooooooh!" Tails groaned, feeling extremely weak and tired before shutting his eyes halfway.

Tails yelped in fright when he saw slings that his legs were on.

"Shhhh. It's okay buddy. You're safe with us." Sonic soothed.

Tails calmed down a little and began to slowly recognise where he was.

Tails still looked quite spooked out. "S-S-Sonic?" Tails spoke weakly, finding it quite a struggle to talk.

Chris smiled and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Hey, Tails. How are you feeling?" Chris spoke.

Tails managed to smile weakly as he gripped Chris' hand tightly to which, Chris held it in a tight, assuring grasp. "I-I-I'm d-d-d-doing o-o-okay. J-J-Just f-f-feeling v-v-very w-w-weak and sore." Tails replied in a still horse and weak voice. "W-W-W-What h-h-happened?"

Suddenly a harsh wave of pain hits Tails, causing the young fox to scream in pain. "OW! What just hit me?" Tails asked.

Sonic felt sorry for Tails as the fox tensed up as he felt more pain. "Take it, easy buddy. You were knocked out quite a long time after you saved Station Square." Sonic explained.

Tails coughed twice before smiling weakly. "S-S-See? I-I-I t-t-told y-y-you I can do it." Tails joked.

Sonic smiled as tears of relief welled up in his eyes. "Tails, I am so glad you are okay," Sonic whispered.

Tails lifted up a shaky hand and placed it on Sonic's shoulder and gave a still weak smile. "I-I-Its okay S-S-S-Sonic. I'm okay. Just feeling very sore and weak." Tails assured.

Sonic beamed and gave his best friend a big but gentle hug so he won't hurt Tails. Tails hugged Sonic back, shutting his eyes.

"I did it Sonic, I actually did turn Super." Tails spoke softly.

Sonic grinned and gently ruffled Tails' hair. "You sure did bud. You were amazing out there." Sonic commented.

Tails smiled at the praise. Tails felt some pain and screamed loudly. Tails needed some pain killers right now.

Lilly walked away to get some pain tablets for the young fox and some anti-nausea tablets as well.

Tails took the medication with the water and the pain slowly went away.

Chris smiled. "Guess what Tails." Chris gently spoke.

Tails looked confused and tilted his head to the right, "What is it, Chris?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled and turned to Chuck who had his hands behind his back. "We have some gifts for you," Chris spoke.

Tails smiled, very grateful for the gifts. Everyone dug into the bag and held their gifts. There was at least three presents each. They were wrapped in pretty wrapping paper.

Tails smiled as tears welled in his eyes, not just from the pain but from the kindhearted support from his bestest friends.

"T-Thank y-you g-guys." Tails thanked. "Thank you all for getting me these gifts, you are all my bestest friends." Tails was extremely lucky to have best friends that all care about him so much and making him feel so special.

Cream gave her presents first, then Mr Tanaka, Ella, Amy, Chuck, Chris and then last but not least Sonic.

Tails opened each present with happy and joyful cheers and reactions but he loved Chris, Chuck and Sonic's gifts mostly.

"Thank you so much for the gifts you guys, I am feeling a little better but I might need to be in the hospital for at least a week so I can recover." Tails spoke.

Sonic rubbed Tails' hair softly making the fox giggle from the gentle affection. "I agree with you on that buddy, after that event and the fact you nearly died," Sonic spoke.

Tails gasped in shock at hearing this. "WHAT?! I nearly died?!" Tails yelled in shock and horror. How he understood why Sonic was so worried.

Sonic shuts his eyes tightly and nodded. "Yes... Twice. But the doctors saved your life. Tails I'm so- H-H-Hey, I-It's okay buddy, Don't worry." Sonic soothed before he suddenly stopped when he saw that Tails was beginning to get very upset. Sonic felt so bad and tried to comfort the devastated fox..

Tails began to get very very emotional hearing this. Tails began to cry and covered his face with his hands as he thought that he never would be in this situation where he was close to dying. "Oh Sonic!" Tails sobbed, crying even harder than before as his shoulders shook from the pressure and force.

Everyone felt so bad for Tails' reaction from hearing that he nearly died, they didn't expect Tails to react like that.

Chris came closer to the bed and wiped his eyes before wrapping his arms around the heavily sobbing fox. "Tails, shhh. It's okay Tails, you're safe now, you're alive. I promise you that everyone and everything will be okay." Chris soothed while stroking Tails' back in a slow gentle motion which somewhat calmed Tails down but the fox was clearly devastated and distressed about this.

Tails began sobbing in Chris' chest, "Oh Chris, Chris. I'm so sorry for worrying you, I promise not to do that again. I was just so confident that I would beat Chaos." Tails sobbed.

Chris's expression softened at this. "But Tails, you did beat Chaos, you saved the day. You're okay, Tails. You are safe with us." Chris soothed, still rubbing Tails' back.

Tails continued crying. "But Chris. I should've listened. I don't want to die, please don't make it happen again! Please!" Tails sobbed hysterically.

Everyone felt so sorry for Tails being like this and they really understood how Tails was feeling at this very moment. He was petrified about the whole dying situation. Tails was way too young to die.

Chris hugged Tails close to him and the young fox buried his face in Chris' chest sobbing hysterically in trauma and fright. "It's okay Tails. We won't let you die again, you are our special friend." Chris assured.

Tails smiled but was still frightened. Tails was still crying, he was scared that he may die again. "Sonic, Sonic, I'm scared. I don't want to die. Please, protect me. Please, please." Tails begged in a very distressed tone as his sobs got harder and panicked. "It's my fault I made you worried. It's all my fault!"

Sonic wrapped his arms around Tails to really comfort him. "Tails Buddy, it's okay, please don't cry. It wasn't your fault. In fact, you didn't know that was going to happen." Sonic soothed softly.

Chris smiled giving Tails' shoulder and very gentle and comforting shake. "That's right Tails. You may be very young, but you sure are very brave and very powerful." Chris comforts.

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic back, resting his head on Sonic's shoulder. Tails fell asleep from his crying.

Chris looked at his friends before speaking, "Why don't we let Tails rest for a bit. He has been through a tough day today." Chris suggested.

Everyone nodded and left the room one by one. Chris smiled at Tails who got quite comfortable in the covers. "Have a nice rest tails." Chris whispered and left the room.

"Rest well little buddy. I'll see you when you wake up." Sonic wished, gently rubbing Tails' shoulder. Before leaving the room., leaving the exhausted fox to rest some more for the first time since Battling Chaos.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Tails had rested. Tails slowly but shakily opened his eyes and noticed that he was still in his room in Hospital. Everyone had left, to give Tails some time to rest.

Tails felt like he was going to vomit. He felt Very Sick! Tails leaned over the bed and looked to locate a bucket.

Tails had found a yellow bucket and reached over to pick it up before the door opened. Chuck knew that Tails was going to vomit so he immediately ran in and gave the bucket to Tails.

With a loud gag, Tails began to vomit into the bucket. Tails coughed and vomited again. The concussion was worse than Chuck thought.

Chuck held the bucket steady with a firm hand while rubbing Tails' back with the other one.

Tails began to cry while vomiting harshly. Tails coughed before vomiting again.

Tails continued vomiting for another few seconds for the young fox finally stopped vomiting, coughed before lifting his head from the bucket.

Tails began whimpering while he panted, he was so tired from the concussion and due to him being so tired after beating Chao. He could feel his heart beating insanely fast. Chuck gently rubbed Tails' shoulder as Chris and Sonic came back into the room.

Chris looked so worried about this. "Grandpa, is Tails okay?" Chris asked, concerned by what he saw.

Chuck shook his head. "Tails was vomiting violently beforehand so could you please go grab Lilly and Greg please?" Chuck asked.

Chris nodded and quickly went to find Lilly and Greg.

"Mmmm." Tails moaned.

Chuck gently shushed Tails and stroked shoulder. Shh, it's alright Tails. You're going to be alright. I promise." Chuck gently assured.

Sonic gently took Tails' hand in his to assure Tails that he was by his side. "It's okay buddy, I'm right here for you," Sonic assured.

Tails kept whimpering as his co-worker kept soothing him gently.

Tails really didn't like staying at the hospital. The first reason is that he is not with his best friends the second reason it reminded him of the tragic accident he had when he was 5 and also the first time he ever got sick. During that time, Tails was vomiting violently because of how severe his case of the Mobian Flu was.

Tails began to calm down by now was he got his heart under control and now he was less panicked. By the time Tails had relaxed completely, Chris had returned with Lilly and Greg who had an ice block and a bottle of ice-cold water.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "You alright now Tails?" Chris asked in very much concern.

Tails nodded, his body trembling a little bit. "My heart was racing just before like I was having a panic attack." Tails explained.

Lilly smiled. "That's normal. Some times that can happen but it is okay." Lilly assured.

Tails smiled at the reassurance. "I still feel quite nauseated though." Tails replied.

Lilly felt bad. "It is awful when you vomit. Here. I'll go get you some anti- Nausea tablets to slow down the vomiting." Lilly spoke.

Tails nodded and shut his eyes as he rested his head. It hurt. Man, it hurt badly but he knew he can recover from this.

Lilly returned with the anti-vomiting pills and gave them to the young fox. Tails smiled before consuming the Tablets.

Lilly gave chilli dogs to Tails and Sonic while she gave sandwiches to Chris and Chuck and they ate it all up.

Tails relaxed in bed and shut his eyes as he became very very tired. Lilly checked her watch and saw that it was around 7:00 at night. It was time for bed.

"Well, time went really fast, It is time for bed now Tails," Lilly spoke gently.

Tails nodded before settling down in the soft and warm covers and yawned while looking at Chuck, Chris and Sonic. "G-Good night guys." Tails spoke quietly.

Chuck wished Tails good night, "Good Tails, we'll see you in the morning." Chuck spoke, rubbing Tails' shoulder and hugging him before Chuck left the room

"Good night buddy." Sonic wished before leaving the room.

Tails smiled as he drifts off to sleep for his first stay in hospital.

* * *

Luckily, Tails only stayed in the hospital for 5 days and had really improved by the last day but he was slightly still sore but was good to go.

Tails' friends visited him every single day as they wanted to keep Tails calm and very happy from the night before when he had an emotional breakdown after hearing that he nearly died.

They all gave him so many get well cards, presents and lots of big hugs as well.

Tails still was vomiting after around the afternoon because of the concussion but that stopped by the time when Tails went back to sleep before Tails was going to get discharged. It was now around 6:00 at midday so when Tails got home, he was going to bed. Tails did have an early dinner so he was good to go.

Tails began to slowly awaken from his sleep and looked around the room and saw Chuck filling out a form which meant he was getting discharged.

"Sonic." Tails asked. The hedgehog turned to the sound saw that Tails was awake.

"Hey, good morning Tails." Sonic greeted. Tails got himself ready for the day before Lilly went to remove all the medical equipment on him while Greg went to get a wheelchair since Tails could not walk at all.

Tails was very brave when Lilly got the IV out of his arms and now they were off to the Pharmacy to get Tails his own wheelchair and some medicine to help Tails as well. There was a bright yellow and blue wheel to which Tails chose.

Tails, Sonic and Chuck said their goodbyes to Lilly and Greg before they finally hit the road to go back home.

Once they got home, Everyone welcomed Tails back and Tails replied it was good getting out of the hospital.

Tails went straight to his room as he was still feeling very tired and Lilly and Greg told him to get plenty of rest so Sonic went to tuck Tails into bed. Tails was getting settled down in bed with Sonic making sure he was comfortable.

"You were very brave today Tails," Sonic spoke.

Tails smiled at this. "Thanks, Sonic." Tails thanked, smiling.

"Good night buddy. Sleep dreams bud, sleep dreams." Sonic wished.

Tails smiled at this. "Thank you Sonic." Tails thanked.

Sonic then gave Tails a good night hug and kiss before going to his bed and fell asleep.

Tails smiled before he yawned once again. Tails shut his eyes and went to sleep. The next day, Tails was well enough to have food and water while still resting at home and making sure not to put any pressure on his legs or arm.

Tails was doing very well since his stay in hospital and was taking it easy and resting. In a few weeks of resting and taking it easy, Tails was now fully recovered and now was ready to get back into action.

**End Of Story!**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _**WOOO HOOO**! OH YEAH! That was **QUITE** the fanfic and this is my best one yet! 8,482 words baby!_

_I knew that this fanfic could beat my other fanfic, I just knew it._

_There is a reference from Transformers Prime when Chris said, Don't say that Tails. You're not useless. That's exactly what Raf said in Operation Bumblebee Part 2._

_I felt like the emotions were spot on and also how Sonic expresses his worry for Tails._

_Also, This may sound weird but I now have a big fear of ambulances._

_This fanfic is the best fanfic I've ever had written, and I wrote it for 3 months now and it was well worth the patience and time._

_I felt like the battle between Super Tails was really well written and I gave other characters scenes other than Tails as he was having his surgery._

_And I apologise if I had upset any of you. About the part when Tails nearly died twice. :( That part actually made me cry too._

_Personally l think I give this story around a 10/10. It was quite a fanfic._

_If I misspelled something or something sounds like it doesn't make sense, please let me know._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and the next fanfic is Sonic-X: The Mobian Flu Strikes Back. Will Tails able to take being sick and will the vomiting get more extreme?! Find out April 12th this year!_

_See you then, goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


End file.
